Frontier 02: Never Give Up
by Izumi Zoe Minamoto
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Lucemon, the gang get their D-Tectors back in order to defeat the seven demon lords. With challenges among their group dynamics, new members to their group, inner demons and much more, will they be able to triumph? As for romance, there's KojixZoe, TakuyaxOC, KoichixJP and OCxOC. Please read and review


_Hey everyone! Since Digimon Frontier is my favourite season, I really wanted a sequel to it but unfortunately Toei didn't provide us with one making me quite sad. Even most of the Frontier sequels didn't satisfy me though madjack89's one was pretty good. However, I wanted to try writing one myself since you can never spread enough Frontier love. Thanks to Aruchyan for betareading this chapter. That being said, I will not be using a betareader in my next chapters. I've had a negative experience which I won't go into but I will read myself and learn as ago. To the reviewers, I'd like to ask a small favor. Point out things that need improvement for me and I'll work on them._

Prologue: Destiny Calls

It had been five years since the power of the ten Legendary warriors had defeated Lucemon. The gang had all grown up, settling into their lives. Takuya, Tommy, Koji and Koichi all attended the same high school together while Zoe attended a private girls school and JP attended a private co-ed school.

Takuya, Koji and Koichi were all quite popular amongst the female population. Takuya had earned a reputation as a playboy and basked on the attention given. Koji felt annoyed by the girls always surrounding him and tried to avoid them. Koichi would usually just blush and make a polite excuse that he wasn't interested.

It had started off as a normal day with Takuya, Koji and Koichi. As they were heading towards their lunch break, Koichi's face suddenly paled. Takuya and Koji, who had been previously arguing, stopped when Koji glanced over at Koichi. Koji put a hand on his twin's arm.

"Koichi, what is it?" Koji asked, his eyes dancing with concern.

Koichi gave his brother a weak smile.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." He replied softly. "Like something bad is about to happen."

"What, Lucemon trying to command the whole world again?" Takuya joked earning a hard look from Koji. " What? I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's all right, Takuya. Koji, don't be so hard on him," Koichi said with a small smile, and Koji huffed but didn't say anything in response to that. Takuya was about to say something, but a loud beeping from all their phones cut them off.

"Digidestined," a masculine voice emanated through their phones. "You are…you are needed…but think carefully…as there is no one…to guide you…dangerous…head to Shibuya station…catch the 2:00PM train…" The voice cut off and all three of them frowned.

Koichi sighed.

"I hate it when I'm right," He murmured to himself. Koji squeezed his older twin's shoulder gently. Takuya gasped, drawing Koji's attention towards him.

"That can't have been Ophanimon," Takuya mused to himself. "It was a male voice, and what did he mean we'll have 'no one to guide us'? Did something happen to Bokomon and Neemon?"

The twins frowned, gruesome images of their two companions bruised and battered were in Koji's mind but he tried to shake them off.

Koichi sighed, sensing his twin's thoughts and spoke before he or any of them could come up with something worse.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, okay?" He suggested calmly. "Why don't we head to Shibuya station?"

Tommy hadn't brought his cellphone that day, so the three boys burst into his classroom with some lame excuse of 'club activities,' grabbed the boy, and ran off, leaving behind an incredibly confused classroom. Unfortunately, sneaking out of school wasn't nearly as easy.

"If we get caught, I'll end up in detention with these two troublemakers," Koichi moaned, gesturing to his brother and Takuya.

"Hey!" both boys protested indignantly, causing Tommy to laugh as they jumped the fence. They all paled as they heard footsteps heading their way and broke off into a run.

"We're never gonna make it!" Takuya cried desperately. "It's already 1:50 PM and we only have 10 minutes!"

"We have to make it." Koji insisted, running beside his best friend. "The digital world needs us!"

The four of them managed to arrive in just the nick of time, panting heavily as they stepped onto the train.

"It took you long enough," a familiar female voice teased. The boys turned to see the only female in their group, Zoe Orimoto, sitting down on the train seat.

"We had to sneak out of school," Koji pointed out. Zoe laughed and Koji noticed how her eyes twinkled.

"Lucky for me, I had a free period," Zoe replied softly but before JP, who was also sitting down, could add anything to the conversation, another group of teenagers entered the train car.

"Hey, look, Karu, it's Koji and Takuya!" one of the boys said happily. "They must have been the other group we saw sneaking out!"

Takuya flushed slightly, but Koji frowned.

"Daiki? Karu? What are you doing here?" The guardian of light asked, sounding alarmed.

"We got a message on our cell phones to take the 2:00 PM train," Karu said with a shrug. "Dai wanted to come, so I followed."

Koji and Koichi exchanged worried glances while Takuya looked surprised. They were all wondering why Seraphimon sent them that message as well but were interrupted by Zoe's voice.

"Kara?" Zoe asked, her eyes widening as her best friend stepped forward. She recognised that brown hair anywhere.

"Zoe!" Kara cried disbelief washing over her visage. "You got a weird message on your cell phone too?"

Zoe nodded slowly, causing Kara to sigh. The blonde didn't know how to explain to her best friend about the digital world without coming across as weird.

"Talk about a strange message, huh?" Kara quipped to her. "Think it could be some kind of prank?"

"Actually Kara, it isn't a prank," Zoe responded sighing a little. She glanced at Takuya and Koji who looked a little nervous before Koji sighed.

"They deserve to know what they're in for, Zoe," Koji finally agreed, sensing her hesitance and Zoe had to admit he had a good point. It was the very thing that made her want to explain everything.

"You guys better sit down," Takuya said to them. Dai's eyes were alit with excitement, Karu had a raised eyebrow, Kara was frowning apprehensively, and the other short redhead was regarding everyone warily. However, the four of them took a seat on the train. Takuya began the story of their adventures five years ago with comments from the others every now and then.

"You guys saved a whole different world from being destroyed?" Dai asked wide-eyed, staring at Takuya impressed.

"Not only that but the real world, too," Koichi pointed out, sending a small smile at his twin for keeping his promise. Koji flushed a little but smiled back.

"You helped us in that," Koji reminded him gently. Koichi just shook his head, smiling. He still felt the main credit for defeating Lucemon went to the others.

"That's really impressive!" Kara admitted. "Though poor Zoe, being the only girl."

Zoe giggled while Takuya and JP playfully huffed at that.

"Don't worry, they're really amazing guys." Zoe assured Kara.

"So why did this Ophanimon call us this time?" the short redheaded girl asked, looking over them all, slight suspicion in her eyes as she looked to Zoe specifically.

"What's your name?" Takuya asked her curiously.

"You're a playboy, Kanbara," the girl replied coolly. "What are you trying to achieve?"

Takuya shrugged.

"I just asked your name," he retorted. "I didn't flirt with you."

"Kimi Kitsune," the girl finally replied. "And you didn't answer my question. Why did this Ophanimon call us this time? Weren't the six of you enough?"

"I don't know, actually," Takuya admitted to Kimi honestly. "It might be a bigger danger than we had to face last time and all ten Legendary Warriors are needed. We're almost there so I'm sure your questions will be answered soon."

And sure enough they were. The door to the train opened and they all headed out. However, what they were greeted by was not pleasant. Heavy gusts of wind were blowing all around them, things were flying everywhere and digimon were running in all directions screaming.

Takuya pulled his goggles over his eyes to shield them from the wind and dust flying about. Tommy's eyes were as round as gallons and he wanted to shut his eyes at the sight before him because it was too horrifying. Koji had stiffened upon seeing the digital world like this and his right hand was clenched into a fist. Koichi's face had turned pale and his eyes were moving from one side to the other as if wanting to somehow change what he was seeing. JP bit his lower lip and gritted his teeth at seeing his second home so broken and shattered. Zoe had a hand clamped to her mouth and was slightly teary-eyed at the sight.

The four new teenagers didn't seem to know how to react as they had never seen the digital world before and only one word could describe their emotions: shock.

"I guess that's why you four are needed then." Takuya finally spoke breaking the tense silence a little nervously. "The enemy must need all ten Legendary Warriors."

"With the way things are, I'd say heck yeah all ten of us are needed." JP agreed with what Takuya said. No one else spoke causing Takuya to sigh. He had a feeling this was going to be a long journey ahead.


End file.
